Young Dracula meets Twilight
by BookWormsAreADyingRace
Summary: In which Erin forces Vlad to watch Twilight and Ingrid randomly joins in. Just a weird one-shot for your daily fix of randomness rated T for ONE minor swear word :P


**A/N: Hi guys! Just a short little one-shot for you guys! Enjoy… :)**

_Disclaimer – I do not – and probably never will – own Young Dracula. It clearly belongs to the BBC…_

"Right, what's this again?" Vlad asked holding up the DVD case with raised eyebrows. Erin walked over to him and smirked.

"It's Twilight, my favourite film ever, and I'm sure you'll love it too!" the blonde said, giggling slightly at her boyfriends bemused expression.

"Whatever." Vlad said sighing slightly. He slid the disc into the newly bought DVD player that Erin had insisted in getting and then slumped down onto the sofa with Erin. Suddenly, Ingrid walked into Vlad's room and smirked when she saw her little brother's confused expression.

"What are you two lovebirds up to?" she snarled, sarcasm dripping off her tongue with every word she said.

"Nothing, go away Ingrid." Vlad growled back at his smug sister. Suddenly the disc menu popped onto the screen and Vlad shrunk back into his seat, defeated, as Ingrid cackled mercilessly at the film they were watching.

"Twilight?" she scoffed, eyes sparkling with pleasure as she gazed down on her deflated brother.

"Erin forced me too." Vlad mumbled whilst the two girls chuckled at the so called 'chosen one' being put down by his big sister.

"You didn't try to stop me!" Erin exclaimed, giggling like a little school girl.

"You're watching the worst film in the history of cinema! Oh, and it's not called _Twilight_. It's called – Sparkly Vampires vs Half Dressed Mutts: A Love Story." Ingrid said. Erin burst out laughing and the corners of Vlad's lips were tugged to the side despite the awkward situation he had landed himself in.

"Ingrid, go away! But if you really want to watch it…" Vlad said. Now it was his turn to smirk at his sister.

"OK then." Ingrid answered shocking both Erin and Vlad as she perched herself on the corner of the sofa. Erin and Vlad exchanged a look and then Erin grabbed the remote and pressed play. The film started to play and Bella began to narrate the film.

'_I've never given too much thought to how I would die.'_

"Well yeah, that would be pretty weird if you had." Ingrid said, glaring at the TV screen. Erin chuckled under her breath and Vlad suppressed a smile.

_This might not be so bad… _he thought to himself, still watching the movie.

_xXx 2 hours later xXx_

Two hours later the film was almost finished. Erin was lounging on Vlad's chest and he had his arm round her. Ingrid was staring at the TV in shock.

"I think I am scarred for life. That has to be the most _horrible _thing I have ever seen. God the stuff breathers think is good these days…" she said, furrowing her brow in confusion. Both Erin and Vlad laughed.

"I know!" exclaimed Vlad. "I mean, c'mon. What kind of a vampire is Edward Cullen? He lives in the woods, sparkles in the sun, watches you while you sleep… face it, he's the tooth fairy not a vampire!" Vlad said earning another round of laughter from Erin. Even Ingrid smiled slightly.

"Maybe you should use this as a torture method instead of death by dawn." suggested Erin, looking up at Vlad.

"That's not a bad idea actually… maybe I'll make it a new vampire law when I'm King of all Vampires…" said Vlad looking thoughtful.

"I'm glad you're nothing like that whingey little bitch Erin." said Ingrid with a disgusted look on her face.

"Who, Bella or Vlad?" the blonde asked dubiously, spluttering with laughter towards the end of her sentence.

"Hey!" Vlad exclaimed looking hurt. The two girls ignored him.

"Yes. Does that girl ever crack a smile?" Ingrid asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Yeah and she never stops complaining does she?" stated Vlad.

"No! Someone really needs to slap her." exclaimed Ingrid.

"Let's do it!" said Erin jumping up to concoct her evil plan.

"You got it breather." Said Ingrid evilly, flitting off into her room with Erin in tow. Their master plan had to be completed!

"Guys?" asked Vlad sounding scared. The lights had been turned off and Vlad was now left alone in the room. A few minutes passed in silence – the only sound that could be heard was some strange evil cackles in the distance. Vlad gulped.

"I'm scared of the dark!"

**A/N: LOL! I know it kinda veered off towards the 'crack fic' department at the end there but that was so fun! And I think it cured my writers block! Hope you enjoyed it too! xxx :)**


End file.
